<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Overdose by Dean_Winchester89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605770">Overdose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89'>Dean_Winchester89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linkin Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Winchester89/pseuds/Dean_Winchester89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L’ex moglie Samantha continua ad interferire con la vita di Chester, stavolta lo porterà ad un passo dalla morte.<br/>V.M: 18</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Overdose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gli amici ti salvano la vita”<br/>Questo sento dire all’infermiera che sistema l’ago per la flebo nel mio braccio.<br/>Sono in ospedale alla fine mi hanno raggiunto in tempo beh, non che fossi tanto lontano ero semplicemente nella mia camera d’albergo.<br/>Credo di aver visto la porta aprirsi, poi mi sono ritrovato qua.<br/>Ah già ora ricordo.<br/>La siringa nel mio braccio mentre stringevo l’elastico fra i denti.<br/>Quella stronza ha colpito di nuovo sa i miei punti deboli sa fin troppo bene come fare per ferirmi, e stavolta ci è riuscita in pieno con quella dannata lettera dell’avvocato che mi impedisce di vedere mio figlio Draven.<br/>E io sono crollato come un sasso che viene lanciato in acqua.<br/>Non può farmi questo, so bene che vuole solo ferirmi perché ho divorziato da lei ma, andare a toccare chi non c’entra niente non lo sopporto e ora mi ritrovo qui in ospedale, l’infermiera mi sta dicendo che ho rischiato l’overdose per averne usata troppa e averla spinta troppo velocemente.<br/>Ma stavolta ne avevo davvero bisogno, volevo staccarmi da questa realtà che mi sta distruggendo pezzo per pezzo.<br/>Quando la ragazza esce mi ritrovo a naufragare nei miei pensieri, guardo le gocce della flebo scendere lentamente.<br/>Non sono neanche sicuro di star vedendo proprio quelle, probabilmente sto guardando un punto vuoto.<br/>Solo il trambusto dei ragazzi che entrano in camera mi risveglia da quella sorte di trance, giro la testa verso di loro e li guardo, si vede che sono incazzati beh non mi aspettavo altro sinceramente anzi, credevo che neanche sarebbero venuti.<br/>Sento che vorrebbero ammazzarmi di legnate, hanno il giusto mix fra rabbia e preoccupazione nei miei confronti, solo una cosa sento dire a Mike che a quanto pare è il portavoce di tutti.<br/>&lt;”Perché lo hai fatto?”&gt;<br/>La mia voce è troppo debole per uscire, per fortuna la lettera di quella stronza è nella tasca della giacca, gliela indico.<br/>Per mia fortuna non devo usare la voce, in questo momento  mi sembra di non riuscire a parlare.<br/>Vedo apparire una scintilla di rabbia nei loro occhi, immaginavo che reagissero così, non la sopportano e queste non son cose da fare.<br/>&lt;”Non credere di cavartela tanto facilmente stavolta, ci hai fatto spaventare.”&gt; <br/>Sento dire a Rob.<br/>La sua faccia mi fa sfuggire una risata, sanno sempre come fare per alleggerire la situazione.<br/>In pochi istanti me li trovo tutti appiccicati finché l’infermiera di prima non li riprende dicendo che fanno partire l’ago della flebo.<br/>Sono i soliti scemi casinisti, ma sono la mia famiglia.<br/>“L’orario di visita è terminato” sento dire dalla ragazza, vedo che sono contrariati ma non andrebbero mai contro chi svolge questo difficile mestiere.<br/>Mi promettono di venire a trovarmi anche stasera, io annuisco mentre li vedo andare via.<br/>E pensare che per colpa di quella stronza potevo perdere la mia famiglia ma d’ora in poi le cose saranno diverse lotterò assieme a loro.<br/>Ora devo solo far del mio meglio per riprendermi ma soprattutto dovrò anzi devo far attenzione a non ricadere in quel incubo chiamato droga.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>